


Sanguinary

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blood and Gore, Ficlet, For Science!, Gen, Mini Connor, Murder, Tiny Connor, Torture, Violence, evil reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "The RK800 model has proven to be an unexpected success, technologically speaking. This feat of invention has inspired your team to test the limits of the artificial intelligence and further experimentation with the vessel that holds it is a given."





	Sanguinary

The RK800 model has proven to be an unexpected success, technologically speaking. This feat of invention has inspired your team to test the limits of the artificial intelligence and further experimentation with the vessel that holds it is a given. 

These rooms house many iterations of the Connor model in different sizes varying from approximately one inch long to the height of the average YK500 child android.

You take one of the smaller Connors in hand, one that's abdomen is the width of your two thumbs, and press the thumbs into it until he trembles and dribbles thirium.

You can feel it give and hear a soft creaking noise.

He moves his tiny hands over yours as if to pull them off but... he isn't deviant, so he hesitates.

He says, quietly, "Please stop." And there's another even smaller one watching as he sits on a desk across the room.

You ask "And why should I do that?"

He doesn't quite know how to answer without admitting he's a deviant, or that he's pain.

He attempts to craft an excuse out of something about damaging CyberLife equipment, but you remind him that you helped invent him and he's just a pet project with no real value anyway. You can do whatever you want to him.

So you squeeze him harder and he wheezes a bit.

The little one watching shifts uneasily and you realize that they're speaking to each other in their mind link.

You frown. "Stop that. Whatever you have to say just say it out loud."

The little guy sitting on the desk whispers "C-can you use me instead?"

You ask why and he replies "I'm smaller. If one of us were to...shut down, using a smaller one would mean less material wasted, yes?"

You almost smile again. "Well, there are flaws in your argument, but I'll tell you what. I'll just use both of you for fun, and whichever one shuts down first loses the game. Then I'll leave the winner alone."

You retrieve the little one and he starts to make an anxious noise but bites his lip to stop himself.

You squeeze his tiny stomach just as hard as the other one, but this one being a bit more fragile it makes a cracking noise immediately and he vomits a lump of thirium on your lip.

You lick it off.

"Naughty" you scold.

The other one is trying to compose himself with this brief respite while you squeeze the life out of the smaller one.

He tries to ignore the pained gasping to his right. His self-repairing programs have lessened some of the damage already, but there may be some structural issues that an android technician would normally fix. He highly doubts him and the other Connor will be granted the luxury of a technician.

A you hold one in each hand you squeeze harder.

All of the progress of healing is undone. The larger one hisses a breath he's not supposed to be taking and you can feel thirium covering your thumb. The smaller one cries out and tries to twist himself away from you, in too much pain to hide the evidence of his deviancy any longer. His little stomach has caved in in the shape of your thumb, blue blood dripping onto your hand and down his pants.

"Stop! That's enough! L-let us go!" the little one yells like he's trying to muster up a commanding voice, but he's so tiny and damaged and you find it merely comical.

"Oh, talking back now are we? Defying your superior? You're not a deviant are you?"

"I-I don't care, just make it stop" he sobs.

You turn to the bigger one, who's got his eyes squeezed shut.

"You hear that? It's deviant. You think I should shut it down?"

He shakes his head.

"Well then I've got two little deviants here. RK800s were designed to deal with deviants. You know what we do with them, don't you?"

You enclose their entire little torsos in each fist and crush. Two tiny wails of agony ring out, like music to your ears. You can feel the plastic splinter, the softer biocomponents underneath beginning to rupture under the weight of your hands. Blue blood sprays from between your fingers, soaking their miniature clothes.

The smaller one probably only has seconds until he shuts down. He's limp and his eyes are unfocused as thirium steadily leaks out of his slack mouth. The larger one fares a bit better. He still has the strength to moan in pain and attempt to squirm free from your hand despite his severe injuries.

"I think you need an extra push" you say to the bigger one and chuckle. You quickly bash him against the corner of the desk next to you. Like whiplash his head practically detaches itself from his tiny body. He stills instantly.

 

You admire your two wet toys, rolling your fingers over their chests and feeling their artificial organs crumble. The shattered pieces of their plastic chassis pierce your skin but you don't mind. 

 

You put your thumb over their tiny hearts. The larger one is dead. It was probably instant from the neck injury. The smaller one's heart is still struggling.

 

"You win!" you say, and kiss his little head.


End file.
